


Intolerant

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drinking, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the prompt: Hakyeon/anyone, tequila shots (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=12781#cmt12781)





	Intolerant

Hongbin knows that it isn't so much that Hakyeon dislikes beer and soju that he ends up being stone-cold sober in drinking parties with sunbaes, the staff, etc. It's more from the fact that Hakyeon's intolerant to most alcohol and that he'd probably end up spraying his guts in the restroom of an unfortunate barbeque restaurant if he did drink a lot, with Jelpi having to issue a statement of apology and Hakyeon living the rest of his life in his room making candles to atone for the scent that couldn't be scrubbed off. Hongbin's sure that not even his trusty collection of possibly face-melting cleaning agents can save the image of Hakyeon nor of VIXX if that ever happened.  
  
But now, in Jelpi's annual year-end celebrations, some enterprising person has found a way past Hakyeon's alcohol intolerances, and brought the one alcohol that makes hyung much much worse.  
  
"Who the hell gave Hakyeon hyung tequila??" Hongbin pulls Wonshik aside, whose breath is starting to smell like the inside of a distillery.  
  
"I don't know!" They both watch in abject horror as the tenth female Jelpi staff giggles and gamely licks the salt off Hakyeon's wrist before taking a shot with him. God. There's even a long waiting line behind her.  
  
"I wish he'd just be like Taekwoon hyung who'd pick fights with potted plants when drunk. But instead we get him trying to seduce every-" Wonshik coughs at seeing the last person in line. "Is that Jaehwan?"  
  
Hongbin sighs heavily. "Get Hyuk. We need to stop them before Hakyeon hyung gets anyone pregnant with his eyes."


End file.
